No me abandones
by MirandaBombonKou
Summary: Serena una chica ¿normal? que siente que le falta algo o ¿alguién?, pero lo conoce a el y ya nada le hace falta. Seiya solo tiene una misión y es hacerla sufrir.
1. Vacío

Hola este es mi primer fic espero que les agrade

Sera un SeiyaXSerena.

"." pensamientos

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-OH no! Lita se me hace tarde no alcanzare a comer de nuevo WAAAAAAAAA!

-Calma Serena si llegaremos a tiempo, si alcanzaremos a ver esa serie que tanto te encanta ¿como dices que se llama?

-Sailor Moon, hay Lita creí que eras mi mejor amiga, como no puedes acordarte del nombre ¡eres casi mi hermana!

-Calma Serena no dramatices creo que te esta afectando esa serie- dice Lita con una gran gota en la cabeza- mira ya casi llegamos a tu casa.

-Que hora es Lita?

-son las 15:55 ¿Por qué?

-¡Dios mió! es muy tarde- corre a gran velocidad-

-Serenaaaaa! Espérame- corre detrás de ella-

6 min. Después

-Serena corres muy rápido deberías correr así en educación Física

-Shhhhhhh quieres callarte ya va a empezar- decía con una cara muy graciosa como las que acostumbraba hacer ella, Lita solo asintió.

-jijijij tranquila, de verdad no tienes remedio- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ya déjame Lita. Hoy se estrena Sailor Stars

-Esta bien iré a preparar bocadillos, vuelvo enseguida-

-Enserio 3.3 y me puedes traer nieve de chocolate?

-Si, vuelvo enseguida

-"Hay como amo a Seiya Kou"-suspiro- por que no existen hombres así, quisiera ser Usagi.

22 min. después

-Serena no crees que te pareces a Usagi.

-Hay que cosas dices Lita, ¿por que crees eso?

-Empezando por que eres muy despistada, sacas bajas calificaciones, eres muy alegre, tienes esos odangos muy peculiares, rubias de hermosos ojos celestes muy calidos, no se ¿si me entiendes no? Podría decirse que son hermanas.

-No se de donde sacas eso Lita, aunque dicen que esa serie esta basada en hechos reales ¿tu lo cres Lita?

-No creo mucho en eso pero todo puede ser posible, además dicen que eso pasó en 1992 y estamos en el 2044.

- Pues si-pensativa-

-¿Que te ocurre Serena?

-Lita tu crees que es normal enamorarse de alguien que no es real?

-No lo se Serena ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No por nada-suspiro-

-Anda Serena confía en mí-dice con una sonrisa con ternura-

-No lo se Lita siento que me falta algo me lo dice mi corazón. Me siento algo sola.-dice volteando de lado ocultando sus lagrimas que están por salir.

-Que cosas dices Serena me tienes a mi y a las chicas, tienes una gran familia y muchas personas que te quieren mucho ¿no lo crees? además tienes 14 años, tienes una gran vida por delante-

-Tienes razón Lita, gracias- Dice con una gran sonrisa-

-No es nada Serena sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

-Sailor Star Fighter!

-Si princesa-reverencia-

**-**Fighter, tengo una misión para ti.

-lo que usted desee mi princesa

-necesito que vayas a la Tierra.

-Puedo saber porque su majestad-

-Me e enterado que la Princesa de La Luna a reencarnado y se que ella es muy conocida por ser la Princesa mas fuerte de la Galaxia, ósea más fuerte que yo y eso no puedo permitirlo.

-¿Y que puedo hacer por usted Princesa Kakyuu?

-También es conocida por su buen corazón y su bondad, y gracias al Cristal de Plata y su buen corazón es mucho más fuerte que yo.

-Princesa….

-Necesito que la asesines, pero no físicamente, si no que le quites su corazón y lo estrujes cual si fuera una uva, que la hagas sufrir sin compasión hasta que no quede nada de ella y su buen corazón, que quede seca, vacía, sin nada ni nadie.

-Pero como podré hacer eso mi princesa.

-Exacto mi amado Seiya Kou-sonrisa malvada-


	2. Te conocí

Chapter .-2 Te conocí

- Mamaaaaa puedo ir al parque No. 10 por un helado?

- Si hija, pero puedes comprarle uno a Chibi-Chibi

-Sii mamá, no tardo graciaaas mama-con una gran sonrisa-

Mientras tanto en el parque No. 10 un chico alto de mirar zafiro y un cabello largó color azabache atado a una coleta baja, esta sentado en una de las bancas re ordenando sus pensamientos. Cuando siente una energía que presenta una gran resplandor cálido indescriptible.

- Pero si tu eres esa chica-sorprendido " que es esto, siento como sí nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo nunca nos hemos visto y mucho menos conocernos, pero esta calidez transmite amor, paz, no lo se, sin embargo me gusta"

- Disculpa nos conocemos ?- dudosa-

- Oh, no creo que me e confundido

-Oh-mirándolo fijamente "Pero que hermoso chico transmite seguridad y calidez sin embargo su mirada es algo preocupada, triste, con seguridad o tal vez maligna, pero que cosas dices Serena no lo conoces pero por que siento que lo conozco desde hace tanto tiempo y por que mi corazón late tan desenfrenadamente, pero que rayos te ocurre Serena concentrate"

- Hey Bombón se que soy hermoso pero Bombón lo soy tanto para que me mires así?

-"Que rayos" Disculpa mi nombre no es Bombón.

-Es que tu peinado parecen bombones, Bombón.

-Pero no soy bombón, niño bonito.

-Oh, crees que soy lindo, gracias Bombón por el cumplido.

-Oye no espera no,no eres lindo

-Oh, ósea que soy feo.

-Nonono espera no, no quise decir eso, oye no pongas palabras en mi boca.

-Lo siento Bombón tengo que irme fue un gusto charlar con un Bombón tan lindo, tengo cosas que hacer. nos vemos después Bombón.

-Sonrojo extremadamente fuerte- Uy! pero que atrevido es ese- Oh no es muy tarde y tengo que comprar los helados-corre-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

-Princesa Kakyuu-reverencia- No e encontrado rastro de la Princesa de la Luna.

-Fighter, no te preocupes mi querida estrella pronto la encontrarás y cuando lo hagas llevaremos acabo nuestro plan-risa macabra-bueno fuera de eso tengo que darme una ducha y no puedo quitarme el vestido sola, me pondrías ayudar Seiya?

-Sería un placer-sonrisa sensual-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

-Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi-alarma-

-Uno de chocolate por favor-soñando-

-MIAU!- arañazo-

-Waaaaaa Luna por que hiciste eso-Llorando-

-SERENAAAA! Ya levántate es muy tarde, no cambias verdad?

-Que hora es mama-bostezando-

-7:45 serena.

-esta bien aún es temp... ¡QUEEEEEE! 7:45 pero si es muy tarde, WAAAAAAA por qué no me levantaste-corriendo al baño.

-No tienes remedio Serena- con una gota en la cabeza-

10 min. Después

-Mamaaaa te quiero ya me voy adiós.

-Me voy a morir de hambre -"vaya inicio de clases"-Waaaaa, que más podría salir peor?-sollozando- es muy tarde tengo que llegar ya-

corriendo a toda velocidad sin fijarse por donde camina, choca con una persona y cae al piso,

-Perdón

-Ay!

-Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien- sonriendo-

- Vaya eres tu Bombón.

- "Oh no mi corazón otra vez esta latiendo tan rápido" Que te pasa esa no es la manera de hablarme ¡Grosero!

-Más vale que te fijes por dónde caminas.

-Pero si tu fuiste el que no se fijó- apuntandolo amenazadoramente-

-Eres muy extraña-pensativo-

-Eh?

-Si, una chica ordinaria que se estrella conmigo se alegraría.

-Y por que?- sorprendida-

-Por que yo soy un hombre muy atractivo.

-Uy- con humo en la cabeza y echando chispas-

-Nos vemos luego Bomboncito, que suerte tienes-dándole una palmada a su peinado-

-Ja! más bien diría mala suerte, se cree mucho por que es un poco guapo-"que digo guapo está hermoso, pero que cosas dices Serena mira la hora que es se te va a hacer más tarde"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xX

Colegio Juuban

-Buenos Días alumnos hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero de intercambio del extranjero.-pasa el micrófono-

-Hola, Mi nombre es Seiya Kou tengo 17 años y voy en 1º de preparatoria, espero llevarme muy bien con todos ustedes.

-Oh, pero que lindo es-murmullos- Es muy sexy.

-Hola!- saludando que una hermosa sonrisa-

-Eh- "por que a mi?"

-Si tu Bombón, también estudias en esta escuela?

-Tu eres el cantante de Three Lights?

-Te mueres por que este en tu salón no es cierto?

-No señor, de ninguna manera ¡primero muerta!

-la conoce?-murmullos- por que le habla a ella, es tonta y simple.

-lo conoces Serena?-preguntaron al unísono las chicas-

-Lamentablemente si-

-Calma Serena, mejor entremos que se nos hará mucho más tarde.

-Esta bien Lita, Mina y Amy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

RECESO

-Chicaaas donde están?-buscando-

-Hola! Bombón.-sonrisa-

-"cielo santo"-No soy Bombón, soy Serena.

-Aah Serena Bombón.

-Uy-cara graciosa-

-Oye, nosotros queremos entrar a un club y tu que me recomiendas?

-Lamento decirte que no existe un club donde puedas bailar, cantar, comer muchos dulces, estar rodeada de chicos guapos y que tengas la oportunidad de ir al extranjero.

-gota en la cabeza- Mh es verdad

-Si gustas yo te puedo enseñar los clubs de esta escuela.

-Mina cuando llegaste?

-Tu también nos vas a acompañar?

-¡Ni loca!

-Eres una chica muy fría-con la mano en la barbilla-

-Por su puesto, ella nos acompañara verdad que si Serena?

-¡QUEE!

XXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXX

CANCHA DE BASQUETBOL

-Tu puedes Seiya!

Serena:-Bostezo, sentada en el piso-

Serena:-se levanta de su lugar pasar ver mejor-

¡ENCESTA!

Waaaaaau- gritos de las chicas- siiiiiiiiii

Mina:-Que increíble!

Lita:- Que guapo.

Rei: Siii es guapísimo

-Pero Rei que haces aquí?

-Holaaa! Bombón.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy Bombón.

-Perdóname quieres? Y ahora a donde vamos?

-No se ni me interesa!

-SERENAA!

-Como te atreves.

-A hablarle así.

-A nuestro querido Seiya.

-Gota en la cabeza-

XXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXXxxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Y ahora?, estamos en el club de Fútbol americano.

-Esto es perfecto para mi, no lo crees?

- Que dices? - dolor de cabeza-

-Oh, es mi oportunidad.

-Oye que piensas hacer?

-Me imagino que quieres que anote un tuch dawn

-No podrás, por que el equipo de esta escuela es muy fuerte.

-Te lo demostraré.

-Waaauu- gritos de las Chicas-

EMPUJO!

-Ah, no puede ser

-SEIYA!-corriendo hacia el-

-Oye tu pero en que estas pensando, que no ves que no trae el casco para jugar. ¿por qué le pegaste tan fuerte?

-Uuh no tienes que ser tan rudo.

-Soy el capitán Kayama- se estrechan las manos-

-Eres un gigante y tienes mucha fuerza.

-Muchos sujetos vienen a intentarlo

-Si me hubieras cambiado la jugada-guiño- me hubiera sido más fácil.

-Que te parece si entras al equipo?

-Por su puesto.

-Eh? Por qué eres amigo de un sujeto tan rudo?

-Nunca lo entenderías Bombón

-Gusto en conocerte Bombón.

-UY-cara graciosa, se va-

-Espera Bombón!

-Y ahora que quieres?

-Quería invitarte por un helado.

-De chocolate?-dudosa-

-Del que tu quieras Bombón.

-Enserió?-estrellitas en los ojos-

-Si-sonrisa seductora-

-Sonrojo- esta bien- Sonrisa tierna

-"Otra vez esa sensación, que te esta pasando Seiya por que tu corazón late tan rápido, será que te estas... no imposible tu tienes una misión de buscar a esa princesa de la Luna"

-Te ocurre algo?-preocupada-

-Eh, no nada Bombón

-MIREN HAY ESTA CHICAS!- grito de las chicas-

-Creo que mejor me voy-sonrisa- Nos vemos mañana Seiya.

-No, espera Bombón!

XXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CASA DE SERENA

-Ese tonto de Seiya con su tonta hermosa sonrisa y sus Tontas admiradoras.

-Que te ocurre Serena?

-Nada Lita es solo que...

-Que pasa Serena?

-Que conocí a un chico y cuando estoy con el mi corazón late muy rápido y siento algo en el estómago y no se cómo describirlo.

-Serena no será que te estas enamorando

-Que cosas dices Lita?

- No yo solo decía- sonrisa burlona-

-Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara Lita.

-JAJAJAJAJA lo siento Serena pero te ves linda cuando te sonrojas

-Lita tengo Hambre me puedes preparar algo-Ojos de perrito-

-Esta bien Serena-resignación- Contigo no se puede.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

-Y bien Fighter la has encontrado?

-No mi princesa.

-Fighter, e encontrado quien es ella.

-Y Puedo saber quien es?

- Su nombre es: Serena Tsukino, tiene 14 años va en 2º de secundaria vive en Tokyo y estudia en el Colegio Juuban

-Imposible-susurro-"No puede ser ella no ella de todas las personas por que ella?, no bombón..."

-No nada Princesa, Si me disculpa tengo que retirarme.-reverencia

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

Holaaa que les pareció la verdad soy nueva en esto si tengo algún error o algo que no les agrade no duden en decirme. Hasta pronto :)

MirandaKouBombon


	3. ¿Amor?

-No, yo te amo, por favor no me dejes ¡NOOO!-despierta respirando agitadamente-

Haruka entra corriendo a la habitación de su hermana Serena

-Que pasa gatita?

-Nada sólo fue una pesadilla.-con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Gatita puedes confiar en mi anda dime

-Gracias Haruka, es que Fue tan real, sólo recuerdo que un chico me da la espalda y yo empiezo a gritar su nombre y a llorar diciendo que no me deje y cuando el voltea verme simplemente despierto

-Gatita y cual era su nombre?

-No lo recuerdo-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-Cuando sepas cual es su nombre no dudes en avisarme para buscarlo y golpearlo aunque sea en tus sueños. Eso les ocurre a las personas que quieren dañar a mi gatita.- dijo tronando se los dedos.

-Jijijiji no tienes remedio Haruka, nadie se salva de ti cierto?

-Exacto cabeza de Bombón

-Bombón-susurro-

-Dijiste algo Gatita?

-eh? No no nada- sonrisa

-Bueno hermanita, me tengo que ir a dormir, por que yo si me levanto temprano eh.

-OYE! Que insinúas, para que te lo sepas YO si alcanzo a llegar a la escuela  
-Dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Jajajja es ta bien pero ya duerme

-que hora es?

-3:27 am.

-QUEE! Estúpida pesadilla rancia , me quita mis horas de belleza-ojos de corazón.

-JAJAJAJAJA que buen chiste Gati...

No termina de acabar la frase porque siente una almohada en la cara

-Auch, con que así quieres jugar cierto

-No no no Haruka perdón perdón.

-almohadazo-WAAAAAA mi nariz!

-Oh lo siento gatita-gota en la cabeza-

-Laaargoooo de mi cuarto-apuntando la puerta-

-Oye tranquila Gatita si tu empezaste-almohadazo

-Fuera!

Haruka sale resignado de la habitación de Serena

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi

-bostezo- Que hora es?

-Miau-

-Oh, Buenos días luna-sonrisa-Vaya son las ¡QUEE! 6:00 am

-Miau?

-Vaya tengo tiempo de sobra-sorprendida-Ese tonto de Haruka, pensaba que no me levantaría temprano eh, pues ya verá

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Buenos Días mundo!

-Vaya Serena hija que milagro, que se festeja hoy?

-Serena voltea a ver a su padre con cierto fastidio- Nada papa, es sólo que me levanté temprano y quiero desayunar. Mamaa que hay de desayunar hoy?-Dijo sonriendo hacia su madre-

-Oh, hola hija, como amaneciste?

-Muy bien mami y Haruka?

-aún debe de estar dormido por que hija?

-Ja, le gane.-dijo serena con una sonrisa victoriosa-

-De que hablas hija.

-Oh, nada- dijo haciéndose las desentendida

-Buenos Días mundo- dijo su hermano Haruka con una sonrisa adormilada.

-Buenos Días hermanito- Dijo Serena con sierta vanidad.

-Oh vaya, creo que aún sigo dormido-Dijo frotándose los ojos.

-O cállate, sucede que ¡TE GANE! Me levanté mucho más temprano, y ya estoy lista para irme en cambio Tu- señalándo a su hermano- Aún estas en pijama.

Haruka la voltea ver con una gran gota en la cabeza y también con cierto fastidio- Sucede hermanita que hoy es SÁBADO.

-¡QUEEEE!- dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos

-JAJAJJAJAJA es broma- dijo su hermano doblando se de la risa.

-IDIOTA, como te atreves?- Cambiando de humor drásticamente se levanta y empieza a golpearlo dándole manotazos hasta que su padre se levanta y los separa ya que Haruka se las regresaba, clásico de ellos, nunca se herían de verdad era más o menos una forma de demostrase cuanto se querían

-BASTA LOS 2?-dice enojado el padre de los 2

-Lo Sentimos padre- dijeron los 2 al unísono

-Haruka ve a cambiarte para que lleves a tu hermana a la escuela- dijo el padre de ambos algo fastidiado.

-Y yo por que siempre se va caminado- decía en tono de reproche.

-HARUKA

-Esta bien- dijo resignado

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxXxxXxxXxxX

-Bueno gatita aquí te dejo-le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermana

-Sii Haru nos vemos después-le dice con una sonrisa

Serena sale del auto deportivos e su hermano, pero no a tomado encuentra que a lo lejos alguien la observa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

-Señorita Serena Buenos Días- dice algo sorprendida su maestra por la hora en la que a llegado ya que siempre acostumbraba a llegar muy tarde.

-Buenos Días- Dice sonriente

-Muy bien iniciemos la clase-

Serena no prestaba atención en lo absoluto solo pensaba en un chico  
de mirar zafiro. Con sólo recordarlo se estremecía, sentía una sensación que ni ella podía descifrar, se sentía feliz.

-Señorita Tsukino!

-Si maestra?

-Hace 3 min. sonó la campaña en que mundo vive?

-En el de las estrellas fugaces.- dijo una compañera en forma burlona.

-Silencio señorita Esmeralda, más respetó hacia su compañera.

-Maestra puedo retirarme?-decía incomoda Serena.

-Puede retirase señorita Tsukino

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

-Seiya podrías darme un autógrafo?

-Claro Preciosa-decía cuán una sonrisa con las que acostumbraba

No podía de dejar de pensar en ella, sólo en pensar en que tendrá que hacerle daño sentía millones de dagas clavándose en su corazón, la verdad no sabía lo que sentía y lo único que podía descifrar de ese sentimiento era que sentía que no podía separarse de ella, lo que sentía era algo muy fuerte pero no podría permitirse tener alguna emoción hacia ella, solo debía amar a una persona y esa era Kakyuu su princesa, la única que podía estar en su corazón...

-Seiya estas bien?-pregunto Serena muy preocupada.

-Eh? Si creó-se sostuvo la cabeza estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando unas suaves manos lo sostuvieron de la cintura

-Seiya necesitas ir al médico pronto tu no estas bien- dijo aún más preocupada Serena

-Hey Bombón, acaso estas preocupada por mi?-pregunto

Serena se sonrojó muy notoriamente por lo que no le paso por desapercibido a Seiya.

-Cállate bobo, sólo estoy... estoy ligeramente preocupada, claro eres un ser vivo, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

-Ilusiones ,yo, por favor que tontería- dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-Bueno creo que ya estas mejor, ya que aunque te estés muriendo no dejas de decir puras estupideces.- dijo enfadada

-Y veo que tu aunque veas a una persona muriendo aún tienes ese horrible genio.

-Pero que diablos te ocurre a ti? cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

-Sólo digo lo que pienso.

-Más bien diría que hablas sin pensar-murmuro

-Que dijiste?- pregunto indignado

-Yoo? Nada-dijo haciéndose la desentendida

-No te hagas la desentendida Bombón-pregunto Seiya

RIIIIIING

-Salvada por la campana- dijo Serena- adiós- decía corriendo hasta que choco con un chico

-Oh lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención lo lamento tanto- decía muy avergonzada Serena.

-No te preocupes la culpa es mía, no me fije por donde iba, la verdad es que soy nuevo aquí y la verdad no se dónde esta la oficina, podrías ayudarme?- le pregunto ofreciendo le su mano para levantarla, al levantar la vista queda impactado por su belleza y más por su mirada. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Oh claro que si- dijo ofreciéndole su mano- Tsukino Serena Tsukino - decía con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Chiba Darién Chiba, mucho gusto Serena- dijo besando el dorso de la mano de Serena.

Ella se sonrojó bastante que sólo atino a decir- El gusto es mío- con una risa nerviosa la verdad es que ese chico era bastante lindo y transmitía calidez.

Algo que no paso por desapercibido para Seiya que sólo, observaba el comportamiento de la rubia a lo lejos, sintió como se le revolvía el estómago de sólo ver como es sujeto le besaba la mano no podía permitirlo tenía que llevar a cabo su misión y ese sujeto ere un estorbo tenía que empezar ya.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Salida Colegió Juuban

-Vamos Gatita se nos hace tarde para llegar a comer, muero de hambre

-YA VOY! -gritaba corriendo hacia su hermano cuando siente que la sujetan del brazo.-Que rayos?

-Hola Bomboncito- dijo Seiya muy cerca de ella.

-Emm hola Seiya, no quisiera ser descortés pero mi hermano me espera y tengo prisa.- decía con cierto nerviosismo queriéndolo alejar de ella sin éxito.

-Sólo quería decirte que mañana nos veremos en el parque de diversiones a las 11:00 am. No faltes .- le dijo dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios y se volteó sin decir más dirigiéndose al lado contrario de ella.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto aturdida por lo sucedido.

-Serena aquí estas¿por qué demonios tardaste tanto?

-Eh?-pregunto aún aturdida Serena

-No cambias verdad?-pregunto negando con la cabeza.

-No creo que no.-dijo sonriente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Ring Ring Ring Ring

-Diga?

-Serena, Hola soy Lita solo quería avisarte que mañana no podré acompañarte al parque de diversiones.

-QUEEEE? Lita no puedes hacerme esto- dijo dramatizando exageradamente

-Lo lamento Serena pero tengo que ir a un concurso de postres y sabes que esta es mi oportunidad.

-Lo se esta bien Lita no te preocupes Suerte Lita te quiero.

-Igual Serena hasta el Lunes-colgando el teléfono

-AAAAAAAAH que será de miiiii? Tengo qué ir al paquete de diversiones con una Lunático arrogante extremadamente Hermoso. Calma Serena respira profundo inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. ESTO NO ME SIRVE DE NAADAAA.

-WAAAAAAA te estas volviendo loca Serena-dice Llorando

-Tengo una idea- dice disimulando como si se prendiera un foquito en su cabeza.-Dormir-y se acostó sin decir nada más.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Parque de diversiones 11:15am

-Pero que se cree ese idiota- decía Serena ya que aún no llegaba y empezaba a desesperarse

-Hola Bombón, lamentó llegar tarde es que sufrí un inconveniente en el camino y pues... bueno ya estoy aquí ¿por donde empezamos?-pregunto sonriente

-Quien te crees? Eh? Crees que por ser Seiya Kou puedes llegar a la hora que se te pegue la gana? no señor- y le iba a seguir reclamando cuando tropezó con una lata de soda estaba apunto de caer al piso, pero eso nunca ocurrió por que rayos no toco el piso se preguntaba Serena pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que Seiya la sostuvo de la cintura antes de caer y el sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

No sabía que hacer o que decir se sentía demasiado bien estando en sus brazos era como decirlo? Perfecto se que da corto, tenía bastantes sentimientos encontrados como para pensar lo único que quería era estar así siempre.

Por otro lado Seiya no sabía lo que sentía se sentía abrumado, una chispa se encendió en su corazón, que por cierto latía tan rápido que sentía que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco, pero de lo,que estaba es que quería quedarse así el resto de su vida.

-"Pero que estas pensando Seiya tu tienes una misión y esa es hacerla sufrir, quitarle todo lo que mas ama y dejarla vacía esa era exactamente y nada más, órdenes son órdenes."

-Emm creo que se nos hace tarde y tengo mucha hambre- dijo recobrando la compostura aunque no quisiera eso era lo mejor.

-Si tienes razón que se te antoja comer Bombón?

-Todo! Literalmente, excepto las Zanahorias esas me dan asco puaj-dijo haciendo una mueca y sacado la lengua, lo cual le dio gracia a Seiya que no disimuló la risa.

-Hey de que rayos te ríes?

-Oh ¿Yo? De nada

- Excelente a comer se a dicho- y salió corriendo hacia un puesto de hamburguesas.

-No puede ser posible-dijo Seiya con una gota en la cabeza.

Los minutos pasaron, Seiya y Serena estaban esperando su orden. Serena pidió una hamburguesa doble con queso 2 órdenes de papas a la francesa y un helado de chocolate, Seiya se sorprendió de sólo imaginarse que una chica pudiera comer tanto.

-Enserio si sigues comiendo así vas a ponerte como un Bombón literalmente.

-Quieres callarte, además a ti que te importa que coma en exceso?

-Es sólo que no quiero una novia gorda.- dijo Seiya sin el menor signo de vergüenza

-Que acabas de decir? -pregunto Serena que no escucho muy bien ya que estaba muy concentrada comiendo.

-Nada.-contesto Seiya.-Que te gusta Bombón?

-Como que?

-No se alguna película, algún género nose.

-Me gusta una Serie llamada Sailor Moon

-Vamos Serena ese es Ciencia Ficción en serio te gusta eso?

-Me encanta, además tu eres Ficción-Contesto Serena indignada.

-Lose soy perfecto pero mírame Bombón soy real.-dijo señalandose a sí mismo.

-Eres un... un... arrogante, si exacto seres un arrogante.

-Gracias-Dijo guiándole un ojo y alejando se de ella.

-No era un cumplido-Le grito muy fastidiada.

Después de comer, se dirigieron a los juegos mecánicos, pero Serena no pensaba subirse a ninguno ya que les tenía mucho miedo. Pero a Seiya no le importó en lo absoluto.

-Anda Bombón solo a la casa de los sustos?-pregunto Seiya con ojos de cachorrito

-No, ni de chiste eso es Horrible da miedo.

-Ne-dijo sarcásticamente

-Esta bien pero atente a las consecuencias.-dijo Serena malignamente

-Cuales?-pregunto con cierto temor.

-Oh, ya verás.

Serena y Seiya entraron a la casa de los sustos, pero lo que Seiya no se imaginaba es que casi pierde el brazo, gracias a Serena ya que lo tomaba muy fuerte sentía que no le circulaba bien la sangre de ese brazo pero el objetivo de eso es que siempre estuvieron muy unidos y abrazados justo lo que quería Seiya para llevar acabo su misión.

Cuando salieron de la casa de los sustos se dirigieron al parque no. 10 para descansar antes de irse a sus respectivas casas.

-Fue un Día muy lindo, Gracias Seiya- Le dice con una sonrisa sincera y a la ves encantadora.

Seiya no sabía que pensar por un lado empezaba a sentir algo muy extraño para el ya que el solo estaba entrenado para hacer sufrir, odiar y no sentir dolor. Pero al estar con Serena descubría sentimientos nuevos para el. Y eso lo asustaba.

-Pienso lo mismo Bombón.-dijo con una sonrisa igual de encantadora y sincera que hizo sonrojar a Serena.

-Encerio?- Pregunto inocentemente Serena. También para ella eran sentimientos nuevos ya que en sus 14 años de vida nunca había sentido esto hacia alguien y eso la hacia sentir ¿asustada? O ¿feliz? No lo sabía pero tendría que averiguarlo.

-De verdad Bombón.- contesto Sinceramente Seiya ya que tambien es sus 17 años de vida nunca se había divertido como este día y con Serena y eso empezaba a formar un ¿cariño?, ¿amor? Bah imposible talvez se acerca a agradecimiento, tal ves tenga alguna consideración al momento de hacerla sufrír, Solo talves.

-Hace tanto que no me divertía así- dijo Serena suspirando.

-Y por que?- pregunto curioso Seiya.

-Mi padre siempre esta en el trabajo, mi madre esta a cargo de mi hermana Chibi Chibi todo el tiempo y Haruka pues es Haruka, se que me aman a su manera pero hace tanto tiempo que no me prestan atención o me preguntan como me fue en la escuela o no se algo por el estilo. Pero no puedo quejarme tengo todo lo que una persona puede pedir...

-Excepto amor?-pregunto Seiya mirándola fijamente, se perdió en su mirar celeste, sólo se acerco más y más hacia ella hasta que toco sus labios.

Fue una sensación indescriptible algo ¿como decirlo? mágico, perfecto, inigualable y ahí estaba su primer beso con el hombre que ¿ama? Si definitivamente eso era amor, se encendió la chispa del amor en su corazón que nadie podría apagarla. Se sentía feliz, completa, amada si definitivamente se sentía amada, protegida, querida y lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba a el, eso era el esta llenando ese vacío que sentía en el pasado pero ya no más por que llego a llenar a ese agujero sin fondo, LO LLENO y si LO AMABA como nunca se imaginó amar a alguien.

Por otra parte el sólo se imaginó el paraíso, probar el dulce néctar de sus labios nunca se imaginó que sería así de fantástico era algo irreal, ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó algo así. Pero que era eso que estaba sintiendo en su interior, eso lo desconcertó, definitivamente era algo nuevo, cálido y le gustaba.

Lo que el no sabía es que eso nuevo sentimiento era AMOR...ღ

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

HOLAAAAA ENSERIO ME SIENTO TAN CONTENTA DE ESTE CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIREL MOON SEGUI TU COSEJO GRACIAS:) A TALANTIA Y A PAULALUNATICA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS CONSEJOS CHICAS LAS QUIERO MUCHO.  
SIN DUDA USTEDES ME DIERON ÁNIMOS DE HACER ESTE CAPITULO. ESTE CAPITULA ES PARA USTEDES LAS QUIERO MUCHO CUIDENSE:)  
LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOSღ

MirandaBombonKou.


	4. El mejor Día, Te Amo

Chapter 4.- El mejor Dia, Te Amo

Seiya se separó de ella un poco abrumado de las nuevas sensaciones o sentimientos que estaba sintiendo. Sólo se preguntaba ¿que es esto que estoy sintiendo?.

-Lo siento-dijo muy sonrojada, respirando agitadamente no podía pensar bien ¡era su primer beso con el hombre que ama! Eso es en lo único en que pensaba ella.

Eso lo desconcertó¿por qué se disculpaba?-Bombón por que te disculpas?- pregunto muy dudoso.

-Es que...- Dijo aumentando su sonrojo mirando hacia el suelo.-Nunca é besado a alguien... es mi primer beso- contesto ella levantando la vista.

Oh no ¿su primer beso? Lo uso conmigo? Se pregunto el. Se sentía sumamente mal, el un patán que sólo juega con sus sentimientos. Pero no hay marcha atrás a sí las cosas deben ser.

-Seiya- dijo Serena mirándolo fijamente- Tu... me quieres?- tenía que saberlo, quería saber si su amor era correspondido, o al menos la quería. Aún si la repuesta le doliera hasta el alma.

-...- Seiya no se esperaba esa pregunta, no sabía que responderle. Su cerebro estaba en blanco literalmente. Por un lado le diría que si, pero por otro lado sentía que no podía mentirle, no a ella.

Serena solo bajo la cabeza ocultando sus lágrimas, se lo esperaba, pero una parte de ella se imaginaba que si, que la amaba, que el sentimiento era mutuo.  
Pero nada de eso pasó, era demasiado perfecto, típico de ella ser demasiado inocente para creer en los cuentos de hadas.

-Este... yo... me tengo que ir, me esperan en casa-dijo Serena sin levantar su mirada del piso, no quería que la viera así, se sentía devastada.  
Y sin más se fue corriendo hacia su casa.

-Bombón espera- murmuro Seiya, se sentía muy mal, pésimamente mal, se sentía basura. Tendría que remediarlo obviamente por la misión ¿por que más tendría que hacerlo? Se pregunto el. Pero en su interior el sabía perfectamente que la misión podría valer un pepino, de verdad le nacía disculparse y "fingir" según el, corresponder a su amor. Eso tendría que

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Serena llego devastada a su casa se sentía sumamente pesada, sentía que no podía ni con su propia alma, sólo quería llorar y llorar hasta no poder.  
Se preguntaba ¿por que tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué amar duele tanto? Qué ironía, será el karma? Se preguntaba ella.

Sin más subió a su habitación, ni un buenas noches hija o como te fue de parte de sus padres o algo por el estilo, eso le dolía tanto ¿por qué? Se preguntaba ella

Lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho se sentía completamente sola, sin nadie...

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Al día siguiente Serena iba camino al colegio, no supo con que fuerzas fue al colegio, a simple vista se veía muy mal, fatal por decirlo así, Tenía los ojos muy hinchados y rojos, ojeras, muy pálida la mejillas muy rojas, parecido a un resfriado pero mucho peor.

Y era sorprendente que su familia no lo haya notado y el que pudo notarlo, era su hermano Haruka pero el no estaba.

Estaba por entrar a su colegio cuando escucha la voz de el causante de sus lágrimas, se quedo como una roca, no sabía que hacer, no podía verlo simplemente no lo resistiría. Pero lo que no se esperaba es que la llamaba a ella.

-Hola Bombón...- no sabía que decir, al verla así, se sintió la peor persona del mundo, se veía tan mal, se sentía culpable pero ¿por qué?

-"Dios mío dame fuerzas para no correr sus brazos, no puedo lo necesito tanto" - pensaba Serena - Hola... -dijo con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-Bombón recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste ayer?

Serena solo atino a abrir los ojos como platos-a que pregunta te refieres?- pregunto nerviosa.

Seiya se sonrojó un poco y no sabía por que- si te quiero...

Serena se sonrojó.

Y sin mas sólo siente como la empujan contra la pared toman su cintura  
y... la besan.

Ese beso era tan apasionado por parte de Seiya, desde que separo los labios la primera vez que la beso, no a dejado de pensar en sus labios desde entonces y ahora los estaba probando de nuevo y se sentía tan... Tan bien, era algo tan reconfortante se sentía otra persona, se sentía alguien nuevo pero era una lástima que no era otra persona era el, el encargado de hacerla desdichada.  
Como deseaba ser alguien más pero no era así.

Por otra parte Serena no dudo en corresponderle, no quería separarse nunca más, se sentía como nueva, probar el dulce néctar de sus labios, sólo se imaginó volver a probarlos en sus sueños, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo otra vez y correspondiendo sus sentimientos, era tan bello ese momento que no quería que terminara jamás.

Seiya se separó de ella y le dijo-Bombón, te quiero- de verdad esas 3 palabras le salieron desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Serena lloro de verdad lloro pero ahora no de tristeza esa palabra ya no estaba en su vocabulario, ya no existía. Ahora lloraba de Felicidad, de Dicha de amor.

Y lo beso, lo beso como nunca antes se había imaginado besarlo, que va! siempre se imaginó besarlo pero este beso era diferente al de los demás que ella había deseado, este beso ere REAL no era de sus más locos sueños, NO! era verdadero.

-Wow, bombón-y sin más la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzaron a dar vueltas, ambos reían sin parar, se sentían tan felices, la felicidad era mutua se veían tan lindos y se decían cuanto se querían...

-Seiya, jajaja no por favor, ya basta bajame, nos vamos a caer.

-Pero caerías arriba de mi-dijo con una sonrisa sexy.

-Sueña tentador-contesto Serena.

Pero de pronto Seiya tropieza con una roca y caen al césped de la entrada de el colegio, Serena cae arriba de Seiya y eso hace que queden muy juntos, ambos se miran a los ojos y empiezan a reír como locos.

Seiya ayudo a Serena a levantarse , pero no se imaginó que la volvería a cargar, pero ahora la cargo en su espalda y salió corriendo hacia su salón

Todos las chicas mantenían una mirada furiosa hacia Serena, pero a ella no le importó sólo le importaba Seiya y ahora sabía que la quería.

Iban muy contentos riéndose muy fuerte. Pero todo lo que empieza termina.

-Hey Bombón, nos veremos luego no tienes por que estar triste.

-Lose Seiya pero yo quería estar contigo más tiempo-dijo haciendo un puchero y ojos de cachorro.

-Te propongo algo Bombón...-dijo Seiya pícaramente.

-Que cosa Seiya?-pregunto Serena curiosamente.-Andaaaa dime por favor. Siiiii?-pregunto Serena haciendo un puchero.

-En eso estoy, Bombón. Por qué no nos vamos de la escuela?

Serena abrió los ojos como platos-estas loco? Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa?

-Bueno yo solo digo, pero si tu quieres no, tengo que irme hasta 8 HORAS después Bombóncito.-dijo dándose media vuelta.

-Espera, Seiya si me quiero ir contigo- dijo tomandolo de la mano.

Seiya sonrió satisfechamente- Esta bien, vámonos - dijo correspondiendo le a Serena la mano.

Pero no se esperaban que cierta chica de cabellos verdes los estaba observando con rabia.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Seiya y Serena estaban en la parte trasera del colegio.

-Pero como saldremos de aquí Seiya?

-Espera-dijo Seiya saltando la pared de la escuela.-Ahora te toca a ti.-dijo Seiya al otro lado de la pared.

-Hey, como piensas que yo podré saltar esto?

-"Rayos lo olvidaba, yo desde pequeño fui entrenado para esto, en cambio Serena no esta acostumbrada a hacer esto."

-Seiya, estas hay?-pregunto temerosa Serena de sólo imaginarse que se haya ido sin ella.

-Sigo aquí Bombón.

-Mira intentare saltar y tu me atrapas, listo?

-Listo Bombón.

Serena intentó subir pero al momento de tocar el final de aquella "muralla" pensaba Serena resbalo y callo al piso.

-Waaaaaaa me caiiii- dijo llorando.

-SHHHHHH guarda silencio Bombón que nos descubrirán-dijo Seiya con una gota en la cabeza.- intentarlo de nuevo si?

-Si como no, como tu ya estas afuera, para ti es fácil decirlo.-contesto Serena un poco enojada.

-Anda tu puedes.

-Esta bien lo intentare de nuevo-Dijo Serena decidida.

-Tu puedes Bombón- Dijo Seiya dándole ánimos

-1,2,3 ahí voy Seiya.

Serena salto y logro salir del colegio. Seiya la sostuvo con sus brazos y lograron salir de ahí.

-Bravo Bombón-Dijo Seiya

-Y a dónde iremos- pregunto serena son mucha curiosidad.

-Es una sorpresa- dijo Seiya como cierto aire de picardía.

-Andaa dime no seas malo, por favor.-dijo Serena suplicando

-Confías en mi- pregunto Seiya

-Si- dijo Serena resignada.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

- Y bien? Ya puedo abrir los ojos?- Pregunto Serena con mucha curiosidad

-Aún no Bombón espera-dijo Seiya queriéndola hacer esperar.

-Yaaaaaa?

-Pareces una bebe Serena.

-Yoooo? Una bebe pero quien te crees que eres para hablarme así ¿eh?

-Ya ya Bombón tranquilízate.

-Como quieres que me tranquilice si tengo como 15 minutos con los ojos cerrados escuchando "ahí voy" "espérame bombón" bla bla bla bla.

-Listo ábrelos- Dijo Seiya satisfecho por la sorpresa que le tenía a Serena.

-Wooow hiciste esto para mi Seiya? - Pregunto Serena muy contenta al saber que Seiya había preparado algo para ella. Estaban en el departamento de Seiya. El Le preparó una cena romántica y le hizo un pastel de fresas, su favorita, había rosas rojas, todo era perfecto.

-Si Bombón, ayer me sentí muy mal por no contestarte y decirte lo que sentía por ti y quiero decirte que me e enamorado de ti como no tienes idea.

-Seiya...-Serena no sabía que hacer su corazón latía tan rápido que ella podía escucharlo. Se sentía tan feliz era algo inexplicable, perfecto, hermoso y quería llorar de alegría, ¡le estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de ella! le quería decir cuanto lo amaba y que el sentimiento era mutuo que ella también lo amaba. Sin embargo las palabras no salían.

-Bombón te amo y quería preguntarte ¿si querías ser mi novia?

Seiya sentía que se le salía el corazón, sus mejillas las sentía a arder, tenía miedo ¿pero de que? Su misión estaba saliendo a la perfección, ¿que podía salir mal? Pero por que esas palabras que dijo, no eran inventos de el, de verdad las sentía pero por que las sentía no podía comprenderlo aún...

-¿Esto es real?- pregunto Serena incrédulamente, lo que acababa de escucha era real la amaba y le estaba pidiendo si quería ser su NOVIA, su novia, de la persona que ama, todo era perfecto parecía increíble. Escucharon sus súplicas? Gracias Dios de verdad gracias. Se sentía sumamente feliz.

-Si Bombón esto es real- contesto Seiya con una sonrisa encantadora

Y sin más lo beso como respuesta, el no dudo en corresponderle sin embargo el beso inició muy dulce y sensible pero pasando los segundos se tornó apasionado y con necesidad, Serena no sabía que pensar por un lado estar en el departamento de su novio a solas y besándose así, no era propio de una dama, y por otro lado no quería separarse era tan lindo, pero sabía perfectamente que no estaba bien.

-Seiya... Te quiero- dijo Serena respirando con dificultad.

El solo le respondió con un pequeño beso en los labios

-Y yo a ti Mi Dulce Bombón-dijo con sinceridad y ¿amor?

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

HOLAAA CHICAS OTRO CAPITULO MÁS, ENSERIO COMO AMO A SEIYA EL NUNCA NOS FALLA, ES TAN... TAN PERFECTO, ÚNICO, INIGUALABLE, SIMPLEMENTE EL...

QUIERO AGRADECERLE A USTEDES CHICAS QUE ME APOYAN ENSERIO GRACIAS.

LAS QUIERO LES MANDO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO.

Mirandabombonkou.


	5. Celos

Chapter 5.- Celos

-Seiya, de verdad estuvo deliciosa(N/A chicaas en el capitulo anterior puse cena romántica y no era cena lo siento era más o menos almuerzo por que salieron de la escuela y era temprano.)-dijo serena con ojos de estrella, de verdad que si le habías gustado y además el pastel de fresas estuvo delicioso ya que ella se lo término todo.-de verdad tu lo cocinaste todo?

-Si de verdad Bombón, en el palacio...- Seiya quedo en silencio, dije palacio verdad? Oh Dios había cometido un GRAN error.

-Palacio?-pregunto confusa Serena.

-Emm... Si palacio ¿eso dije verdad? Jeje- dijo rascando se la cabeza pensando en que le diría.-pues si el palacio, en Estados Unidos estudie en una escuela de cocina y ese era su nombre Bombón.-dijo Seiya nervioso.

Serena inocentemente le creyó, cualquiera se habría dado cuenta que estaba mintiendo, pero no ella estaba segada por el amor.

-Enserio?-dijo Serena, preguntando como una niña pequeña.

-de verdad Bombón.

-Wow eso es emocionante deberías de enseñarme a cocinar, la verdad es que no se cocinar ni un poco-Dijo Serena muy apenada jugando con sus dedos-

A Seiya se le había hecho demasiado tierna su petición.

-Claro Bombón sería un honor poder enseñarte a cocinar- dijo Seiya muy contentamente.

Serena se sonrojó de verdad es extremadamente guapo, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza ¿de verdad era su novio? Era un sueño hecho realidad, como lo amaba.

A Seiya le fascinaba cuando se sonrojaba y más si era por el,su corazón latía con fuerza de sólo pensar en ella, era un sentimiento muy extraño muy cálido y confuso¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?

-Seiya ¿podemos ir al cine?- pregunto Serena muy emocionada de verdad quería salir con el, con su novio, su amor, su todo.

Seiya no podía negarse de verdad el también quería salir con ella.

-Claro Bombón pero ¿que película deseas ver?- pregunto Seiya cuando de pronto tuvo una idea.

-No lo se, si entro contigo cualquiera seria perfecta- dijo Serena con sinceridad.

-Muy bien entremos a ver una de Terror- dijo Seiya con un aire de malicia.

-Eh? De T..t..te..terror?-pregunto Serena, de sólo pensarlo se le erizaba la piel.

-Si de terror Bombón ¿pasa algo?- pregunto inocentemente Seiya, obviamente el sabía que a Serena le aterraban ese tipo de películas la asustaban, esa era su oportunidad.

Serena y Seiya limpiaban la mesa, mientras planeaban que película ver hasta que escucharon el timbre de la puerta, Serena dijo que ella abriría la puerta.

-Holaaa- dijo una chica de cabellos largos negros, ojos grices y un vestido muy ajustado color rojo, saludando agitando efusivamente su mano.

-Hola-pregunto Serena amigablemente

-Mucho gusto Ryu Bagashama.-

-Oh, hola mucho gusto, Tsukino Serena Tsukino.

-Se encuentra Seiya?-Pregunto esa chica sin importarle Serena

¿Dijo Seiya verdad?¿que confianza tenía para decirle Seiya?¿ Por qué vino a buscar a MI SEIYA ?¿quien demonios es ella y por que lo vino a buscar? Oh Seiya estas en problemas oh si que tenía problemas.

-¿Buscas a MI querido Seiya? -Dijo Serena fingiendo una sonrisa.-Seiya te buscan-gustas pasar?

La chica solo asintió empujando a Serena para pasar antes que ella.

-Que pasa Bombón?-ajeno a lo que pasaba con las 2 chicas.

-Mi querido Seiya te buscan.

-Mi querido Seiya?-Pregunto Ryu con recelo.

-Así es mi querido Seiya- Dijo Serena tomando a Seiya del brazo posesivamente.

Seiya miro a Serena extrañado, pero no le tomo mucha importancia supuso que eso hacían los "novios".

-Hola que tal Seiya?- Pregunto Ryu haciendo caso omiso a Serena.

-Hola Srta. bagashama- Contesto Seiya formalmente.

-O vamos Seiya déjate formalidades dime Ryu te lo eh dicho SIEMPRE-dijo remarcando lo último.

"Siempre ¿se han visto siempre? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"-pensaba una furiosa Serena.-¿Se conocen de mucho tiempo?- Pregunto Serena más tranquila.

-Oh ¿Seiya y yo? Somos vecinos.- Contesto Ryu triunfante.

-Es cierto eso Seiya?- dijo Serena volteando a ver a Seiya con lágrimas en los ojos.-"Es una mujer muy linda incluso más que yo, tiene la misma edad que el, a simple vista se podía ver que a esa chica le interesaba mi Seiya, ¿y si ella amaba a Seiya? ¿Qué pasaría si mi Seiya y ella compartieran el mismo sentimiento? siento un profundo dolor en el pecho de tan sólo pensarlo".

Seiya se extrañó de verla así, había pasado algo malo o había dicho algo malo, ¿que ocurría?

-Si Bombón, te ocurre algo?- pregunto Seiya angustiado.

-No.. yo.. sólo.. no no me ocurre nada- contesto Serena casi sin voz.

-Estas segura Bombón? - Seiya no estaba del todo convencido con esas respuesta.

-De verdad- dijo con una sonrisa.

-cof! cof! - tosió Ryu rompiendo ese momento entre ellos 2.- Veo Seiya que te gusta ser niñero- dijo viendo con cierto veneno hacia Serena- No es así Tsukino?

Serena estaba apunto de decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella, estaba roja de coraje no permitirá que hablarán así de ella ¿pero quien rayos se creía esa mujer?

-No no es así- Dijo Seiya tomando a Serena de la cintura, no dejaría que hablarán así de SU bombón fuera quien fuera, exacto su Bombón por que ahora era de el y de nadie más.-Serena es mi NOVIA y si nos disculpas estábamos a punto de salir, nos vemos pronto Bagashama.

Ryu estaba que echaba chispas, estaba muy indignada, se sentía humillada.

Por otra parte Serena estaba que irradiaba felicidad, Seiya la había defendido, se sentía muy feliz y más por que "el amor de su vida" había puesto en su lugar a esa ves lo amaba más.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Seiya y Serena iban camino al cine, los dos estaban muy callados cada uno en sus pensamientos. Serena pensaba en la suerte que tenía por estar con un chico como Seiya, lo amaba tanto y estaba muy feliz. Seiya pensaba en su princesa y en la misión

-¿Y bien Bombon?

-¿y bien que?- pregunto Serena extrañada

-No me darás mi recompensa?- pregunto fingiendo enfado.

-Recompensa ¿de que?- Digo Serena aún más extrañada.

-Te eh defendido mi bella damisela del horrible dragón - dijo Seiya con sonrisa Triunfante.

-Oh a sido usted el gran caballero que me a salvado, le doy vuestras gracias, estoy en deuda de por vida con usted caballero, pero me pregunto como se lo podría pagar- dijo Serena pensativa.

Seiya la tomo de de la cintura y la acerco hacia el-No lo se, dime lo tu a mi.

Serena estaba sorprendida. Tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su amor, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso.

Seiya inmediatamente correspondió el beso. La beso con ternura, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y fuera a romperse con cualquier toque.

Serena escucho su nombre un par de veces, pero no podía separarse es imposible.

Su hermano Hauka estaba impactado por esa escena ¿no se supone que debería de estar en la escuela? ¿Quien es ese chico? Se esta comiendo a mi hermanita, la esta besando, un momento ¡LA ESTA BESANDO!

Serena solo siente que la toman su brazo bruscamente y la separan de su amor. ¿Quien interrumpió ese momento? se preguntaba Serena. Serena estaba shock, no sabía por que su hermano le dio un puñetazo a Seiya ¡LE DIO UN PUÑETAZO A SEIYA!

-¡HARUKA! ¡BASTA!- dijo Serena sollozando estaba aterrada su hermano estaba golpeando a Seiya y ella sabía muy bien que Haruka era el mejor, nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera rival para Haruka y eso la aterraba de sobremanera.

Seiya le regreso el golpe a Haruka, pero el lo esquivo difícilmente. Seiya se sorprendió por la astucia de el pero no era suficiente. Seiya le regreso de nuevo el golpe, Haruka no logró esquivarlo y le dio en el estómago.

-¡SEIYA! ¡Por favor basta los dos!- dijo una aterrada Serena.

Seiya estaba golpeando a su hermano y no podía detenerlos.

Pero los dos hicieron caso omiso a las súplicas de Serena. Serena estaba frustrada no sabía que hacer no había nadie alrededor, sólo empezó a sollozar y a pedir ayuda pero nadie escuchaba sus súplicas.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

POV Darién

Darien estaba saliendo de su departamento en busca de comida pensaba ir a comprar algo de comer ya que no había elegido aún en donde entrar a estudiar. Pero el había conocido a una chica de mirar celeste y cabellos dorados su nombre era Serena Tsukino un ángel, su inocencia y su sencillez lo había impresionado de verdad ¿se había enamorado de ella? No lo sabía pero de verdad quería volver a verla.

Iba muy concentrado pensando en esa chica cuando de pronto escucha gritos de ayuda de una chica.

Con sólo escucharlos corrió hasta encontrar a la dueña de esa voz.

Cuando la vio era ella su ángel la que estaba pidiendo ayuda estaba arrodillada en el piso llorando gritándole a esos 2 chicos que se detuvieran, pero no la escuchaban ellos seguían matando se entré ellos. Eso lo enfureció, su ángel estaba llorando por esos 2 cobardes que solucionan las cosas a golpes y de paso lastimaban a su ángel , si su ángel el la había llamado así por su mirada de verdad había iluminado su vida desde el momento que se fue de Estados Unidos todo se había vuelta muy oscuro en su vida. Pero la conoció y no había podido lograr sacarla de su mente.

Fin POV Darién

-Serena estas bien?- pregunto un angustiado Darién

-Darién? Oh gracias a Dios que estas aquí, por favor ayúdame se están matando y no puedo hacer nada.- contesto Llorando Serena y sin permiso abrazó a Darién.

Darién se sorprendió al instante pero no dudo en corresponder a su abrazo se sentía tan bien abrazarla tenerla entre sus brazos y saber que la podía ayudar en algo.

Serena no supo por que lo abrazo era algo como un impulso pero no se arrepentía se sentía bien pero no mejor que Seiya, ese abrazo le recordó a Seiya seguridad, protección y amor.

-Por favor Darién ayúdame- dijo Serena

-Lo que sea por ti princesa- Darién no pensó en sus palabras ni en el efecto que iba tener Serena.

Darién se acercó a ellos y los separe con mucha dificultad pero Darién también era muy fuerte y pudo lograrlo.

-¡BASTA LOS 2! Que no ven que Serena esta sufriendo por verlos así.-Dijo Darién muy alterado.

Serena estaba en el suelo arrodillada cabizbaja llorando sin remedio.

-Gatita...-murmuro Haruka.

-Bombon...- murmuro angustiado Seiya. Definitivamente eso le rompió el corazón, la persona más dulce sufriendo por su culpa. Pero eso tenía que ocurrir pero no ahora.

Serena se levantó del suelo y les dijo-Par de idiotas.- dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos.-Acaso no escucharon mis gritos suplicando que pararan.¿no me escucharon?

Ellos no podían si quiera mirarla a los ojos.

-Esperaba más de ti Seiya y tu Haruka nunca cambias- dijo decepcionada Serena. Se sentía culpable esto no tenía que haber ocurrido, si sólo no se hubiera salido del colegio esto no hubiera ocurrido.

-Serena quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- Pregunto Darién con ternura y comprensión.

Serena solo asintió, dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí dejando a los 2 chicos sorprendidos.

Seiya estaba sorprendido sus ojos vieron bien, ella se fue con Darién y lo dejo ahí, no lograba comprender como llego a suceder eso y todavía aún peor, permitió que ocurriera. Esto era demasiado nefasto para ser realidad. Sólo de pensar que su Bombón se fue con ese imbécil se le revolvía el estómago, sentía impotencia no podía hacer nada por que de verdad el tenía parte de la culpa y todavía mucho peor la había hecho llorar, obviamente eso tiene que ocurrir pero no ahora no estaba preparado, no por que le importe solo... Simplemente no estaba preparado. ¿Celos? En lo absoluto eso no podía ocurrir para tener celos tienes que tener un sentimiento hacia esa persona cierto... ¿Cierto?

Haruka estaba frustrado su hermanita estaba besando un Chico mayor que ella y después se fue con un hombre mucho mayor dejándolo ahí de verdad esto no podía ser peor lo que estaba pasando. Su hermanita tendría clérigos problemas.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Serena estaba camino a su hogar. Estaba junto a Darién, el solo la observaba ella tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados se veía muy pálida de verdad le rompía el corazón de tan sólo verla así.

-Muy bien princesa llegamos- dijo Darién haciendo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias Darién- dijo Serena muy apenada.

-Nos es nada princesa sabes por ti haría lo que sea.- dijo Darién con sinceridad.

-Darién ¿por qué eres tan lindo conmigo?- pregunto Serena confusa.

-Porque eso hago con las personas que me importan.

Serena se sonrojó no esperaba esa repuesta, la verdad su mirada expresaba muchos sentimientos pero no lograba descifrar ninguno.

-Supongo que tengo que entrar- dijo Serena con una risa nerviosa.

-Oh- dijo sorprendido de verdad se había perdido en su mirada celeste.- Si es cierto deberías entra que vas a pescar un resfriado empezara a llover en unos momentos- dijo mirando al cielo nublado.

-Tienes razón ¿gustas pasar?-pregunto Serena señalando su casa.

-Oh no gracias así estoy bien muchas gracias.

-Hablo enserio, anda entra.

-No de verdad gracias nos vemos pronto- y sin más le robo un beso de la mejilla y salió corriendo.

-Vaya eso fue extraño- dijo rascando se la cabeza.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Serena estaba recostada en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado ese día, la verdad pensaba que había sido muy dura con ellos y más con Seiya pero habían sido muy testarudos los dos y no quisieron escucharla.

Serena se quería disculpar de Seiya lo antes posible no quería que por esa pelea y sus consecuencias pasara algo entre ellos dos lo amaba y no quería perderlo.

Serena estaba pensando en como disculparse con Seiya cuando de pronto escucha que alguien tocaba su puerta, ella va a ver de quien se trata y al ver que era su hermano sin más remedio la habré.

Su hermano tenía el labio roto, un ojo morado y el pómulo izquierdo abierto. De verdad que no tenía remedio.

-Ahora en este momento me dirás quien es ese sujeto que te estaba besando y ¿por que rayos no estas en el colegio?- dijo con severidad Haruka

-¿De verdad te importa?- dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro que me importa eres mi hermana y...- no término porque fue interrumpido por Serena.

-Haruka no sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado que hubiera al menos de tu parte una muestra de afecto, de cariño, de amor, de protección, de importancia, pero ahora es muy tarde Haruka, no sabes cuanto llore por sentirme amada por lo menos una maldita ves en mi vida, sufrí noche tras noche por tan sólo ser importante en su vida...- Serena no podía evitar llorar eso era lo que realmente sentía y por fin lo estaba sacando.

-Gatita por que nunca me lo dijiste?- dijo Haruka atónito ¿de verdad eso era lo que sentía su hermanita?

-¿De verdad tendría que decírtelo? Eras tan feliz con Michiru incluso eras más feliz con ella que conmigo llegue a pensar que la amabas a ella más que a mi, a tu hermana , pero me quede callada no quería incomodar te. No sabes cuanto desde tener tu atención o la de mis padres, yo se que no soy muy inteligente pero siempre me eh esforzado en todo para que estén orgullosos de mi pero de nada sirvió siempre era un cero a la izquierda nadie me prestaba atención y ¡DUELE TANTO!-Rompió en llanto Serena.

-saber que a tu familia no le interesas que por más que te esfuerces no sabrán que estas ahí y te aseguro que ellos no se enteraran que hoy me fugue de el colegio. No sabes cuento desee escuchar "un te amamos hija" o un "como te fue hoy hija" "¿estas bien?" Es tan doloroso que por más que intentes o te esfuerces jamás llamaras su atención apenas y te mirarán y no puedo mas es tan difícil vivir así es tan cruel y masoquista, pero jamás dije algo, creí que era normal.

JAMÁS supe lo que es tener una madre que te apoye en todo, que te de consejos, que te diga que todo va estar bien, que te diga cuanto te quiere y vales para ella. Un padre que te ame y te de protección que sonría y te felicite en tus logros y como premió te invite a ir por un helado y te diga cuento vales para el. Un hermano que te acompañe en tus travesuras que te diga cuanto le importas y te abrase cuando lo necesites que te escuche y te aconseje.

Pero ese momento nunca llego y me sentí tan sola desde entonces-Dijo llorando aún más fuerte.

-Pero lo conocí a el... Y me sentí tan bien... me sentí completa, amada ya nada me hacia falta, al estar junto a el por una ves en mi vida me sentí importante que alguien se preocupara por mi era algo nuevo y lo mejor que me amaba sin condiciones sin esperar nada a cambio y lo mejor de todo es que el correspondía a mi amor. Por fin después de tantos años de mi vida me sentí importante, amada, protegida, todo lo que no puede tener de ustedes lo encontré en el. Así que no tienes por que reclamarme nada, por que a Seiya lo amo y ni tu ni nadie lograrán separarme de el- dijo decidida Serena.

Haruka estaba estupefacto todos estos años eso habías estado sintiendo su hermana y el nunca se dio cuenta fue tan tonto y no sabía como remediar esos errores se sentía un miserable se habías puesto a pensar en otras personas pero ¿y su hermana? Dónde quedo ella.

Haruka sólo pudo abrazarla transmitirle su amor y que lo perdonara por ser un completo imbécil.

Serena solo lloro sin remedio en sus brazos cuanto había necesitado eso de parte de su hermano y si lo sentía, sentía su arrepentimiento y su amor transmitido en ese abrazo, se sentía tan bien.

-Perdóname gatita lo siento tanto- dijo sollozando Haruka.- No supe cuanto nos necesitabas, me necesitabas y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento se que es muy tarde para esto pero quiero que sepas que te amo eres mi pequeña hermana a la que siempre defenderé de todo aquel que se atreva a dañar te y que siempre estaré para ti.

-Gracias Haruka no sabes cuanto te quiero y de verdad te perdono- dijo abrazándolo a un más fuerte.

-Te quiero Gatita- dijo besando su cabeza.

-Y yo a ti Haruka.

Serena se sentía mucho mejor se sentía libre ya no sentía ese peso en su corazón se sentía kilómetros mejor.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Serena le dijo a su hermano que necesitaba salir a arreglar un asunto obviamente Haruka sabía que clase de"asunto" se refería su hermana y sin más remedio que aceptar que saliera a buscar a ese sujeto, no estaba del todo convencido de que su hermana saliera con el pero, todo sea por verla feliz.

Serena estaba camino al departamento de su novio. Llevaba un paraguas ya que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte.

Justo estaba por tocar la puerta de su departamento cuando depronto escucho la voz de una chica ahí adentro ¿qué demonios hacia una chica en el departamento de su novio? Se preguntaba una dolida Serena con lágrimas acomunando se en sus ojos.

Serena se atrevió a tocar la puerta tenía que saber quien estaba ahí adentro.

-Toc Toc- se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y sin más remedio la chica que estaba en el departamento se levantó a abrir la puerta sin consentimiento de Seiya.

Al ver que se abre la puerta, a Serena le latía su corazón con mucha fuerza le dolía de sobremanera saber que Seiya la pudiera estar engañando¡NO IMPOSIBLE EL NO SERÍA CAPAS! No el...

-Quien eres tu?- me pregunto la chica que abrió la puerta.

Sin duda era muy linda tenía el cabello largó color verde ojos color miel tenía puesto un vestido negro pegado a su figura.

-Esmeralda...-murmure casi sin voz

-¿Bombón que haces aquí?- Pregunto Seiya quien se quedo helado al ver a su Bombón parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Como pudiste?- dijo una Serena destrozada llorando que sin más salió corriendo de ahí

-¡Bombón espera! - grito Seiya siguiéndola a toda velocidad.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

_**HOLAAA CHICAS LO SIENTO CHICAS ME TARDE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO YA ESTOY AQUI MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES QUE ME HAN ESTADO APOYANDO.**_

_**QUE PASARÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO? ¿QUÉ HACIA ESMERALDA EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SEIYA? CREO QUÉ SUS DUDAS SE ACLARARÁN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**_

_**QUERÍA COMENTARLES QUE TALVES ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR ESTA SEMANA POR QUE INICIAN LOS EXÁMENES ¡QUE HORROR!**_

_**NO CREO TARDARME TANTO PERO AÚN ASÍ QUERÍA AVISARLES **_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODAS LA QUIERO MUCHO Y NO DUDEN ENVIARME UN REWIEW A ESTE FIC ASÍ SABRE SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO ESTE FIC Y CUALQUIER COSA QUE NO LES AGRADE NO LO DUDEN Y HAGANMELO SABER:)**_

_Mirandabombonkouღ_


End file.
